


Gone To Texas

by the_crowned97



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crowned97/pseuds/the_crowned97
Summary: Set during the Delta Blues episode. Lucy thinks about the last time she was in San Antonio.





	1. Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for anything so be gentle please. All mistakes are my own. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. Please and thank you! 
> 
> I don't own Timeless, but it owns my life.

It was November and she was in Texas again. More specifically she was in San Antonio. Even in the fall she can still feel the humidity. They had to find clothes, she found some quickly but Connor and the rest of them were having a more difficult time. Funny how she’s the woman here and she’s the first one ready. After helping Connor find clothes and sober up a little more Rufus sees her just lost in her thoughts. He pats her arm, she wasn’t even aware of his presence. 

“Lucy, you okay?” 

She blinks slowly coming back to reality “Yeah I’m fine, just tired.”  
She plasters on a fake smile. She’s gotten really good at it since someone showed up in the bunker unexpectedly. Rufus begins to take in their surroundings and it dawns on him about the last time they were here. He knows that Lucy has been going through a lot with her mother and then Wyatt with Jessica. He’s been so caught up with Jiya that he hasn’t been there for Lucy as much as he probably should have. 

“It’s weird coming back here again huh?” he asks trying to get her to talk.

“It’s weird going back in time in general.” she answers looking at him with a slight smile. She knew what he meant with his question, but she’d rather change the subject. She’s not about to open that can of worms right now. 

But it is weird, this whole thing is weird to her. Even with everything her and Wyatt are going through, not having him on a mission makes her feel off. The last time she was here it was only their fifth mission together and she hated the thought of Wyatt not being with them. She almost misses the simplicity of just chasing Flynn through time. 

*flashback*

She walks in to Mason Industries. Rufus and Wyatt are already there. Rufus is already prepping the lifeboat, but she hasn’t seen Wyatt. They are in a hurry so Agent Christopher rushes her to find clothes and get going. Jiya helps her get ready and tells her about where they are headed. She figured she would see Wyatt picking out clothes or something, but he nowhere to be found until she gets into the lifeboat. 

As she’s trying to get her seatbelt situated Wyatt breaks the news that this will be his last mission. She tries to hide how uncomfortable it makes her feel that he won’t be with them anymore. It surprises her how attached she’s gotten to him in the short amount of time they’ve worked together. It was a rocky start for them, but they came to an understanding with each other. She trusts him and deep down maybe felt something more, but she didn’t want to go there. She couldn’t. It was a nice thought, but all Wyatt wanted was his wife alive again. She could never compare, so she thought. Lucy snapped back to reality once she felt the rings start spinning. Then they were off to Texas.

*flashback ends*

They found a car and Connor was driving. He knew more about where they had to go and what to do on this mission than she did. At least while they were driving there was a breeze and the scenery wasn’t bad. Anything was better than being stuck in the bunker. She was stuck in the backseat with Flynn. She was surprised Flynn could even fit in the backseat with his height. She felt uneasy, because every now and then she caught him staring at her. When he first came into the bunker she wasn’t thrilled about it, but he mostly keeps to himself. It still bothers her that he’s read her journal and she has no idea what all he knows. She’s curious but is afraid of what else is written in it. Why and how her future self would give him the journal is still a mystery to her. 

At first when she heard where they were going it brought back a bad taste in her mouth. The last time she was here she almost died because of Flynn. Now she was here with him and without Wyatt. Even with everything going on between them, she still wasn’t happy about him not going on the trip with her. She still trusted him with her life. The way he talked about Jessica or his grandfather, she could see how big of a heart he had. She knew he would always protect them. He was a soldier after all and apart of one of the most elite groups in the military. The Alamo mission showed her another side of Wyatt Logan. One that ultimately made her realize later that she had fallen for him even when she tried not to. Then Bonnie and Clyde happened and she was a goner. 

She shook herself from her thoughts, she can’t be thinking about Wyatt in that way. Not anymore. She was happy for him, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt or angry. Angry at Jessica, no, she was actually nice. Maybe it would have been easier for her not to like Jessica, but she didn’t have a reason not to. It’s not like she was asked to be brought back from the dead. She was angry at Rittenhouse, her mother, and maybe even fate a little bit too. If there was even such a thing as fate at this point. 

They arrive to the growing city of San Antonio. Driving through it takes her mind off the stresses at hand. That until she notices exactly where they are. She knew they were close to the Alamo, but didn’t know how close. The Alamo was in fact a couple blocks down from the hotel. She sees all the signs pointing in that direction. Then all she sees is Wyatt. 

*flashback*

“Wyatt!”

“Lucy?”

“Rufus did it! There’s a way out, come on let’s go!” She pulls him to go. He pulls her back and protects her from the bullets flying around them. She sees his eyes and he’s a million miles away. She keeps saying his name trying to bring him back to the present. He tells her he’s staying. No, he can’t stay. He’ll die here. She already lost Amy, she can’t lose him too. It breaks her heart that he thinks that they are better off without him. 

“We’re counting on you.”

“The next guy is going to handle it.”

Begging for him to see reason “I don’t want anybody else! I trust you, you are the one that I trust! Rufus needs you, I need you! Okay?” She’s staring at him desperately waiting for him to speak. It feels like a lifetime. 

*flashback ends*

“Lucy!”

She jumps a little and turns around a bit teary eyed. Rufus is there staring as if he can read her mind. “Come on, faster we get this done the faster we can go home.” He says softly with a half-smile. 

She takes a breath and clears her throat. “Yeah, uh sorry let’s go.” Time to put that fake smile back on and focus, she has to finish the mission. She’s definitely going to need a drink after this. 

*after the mission*

They land back in 2018, after this morning the mission actually went well. Connor did amazing and in the end she was laughing and joking with the others on the ride back. They did what they needed to do and hanging out with Flynn wasn’t so bad. He actually got her to talk and try to convince her that they will get back the people that they have lost. Her and Flynn were walking to their rooms to change out of their clothes. When she hears her name called. She turns around and there’s Wyatt in full tactical gear. He looks like he’s been through hell. He explains they found Rittenhouse headquarters and her mother had gotten away. He asks about Flynn and she tells him that Flynn was great. 

They are talking, but in their eyes there is so much more they want to say. Wyatt misses her, even though Jessica is back now he feels like he’s losing Lucy. At the Alamo he told her that no one needed him. He thought he knew what it felt like to be alone, but in this moment after seeing Lucy smile for once since Hollywood and hearing that they were fine on the mission without him. He now knows what it feels like to not be needed.

“Go, be with Jessica.” She turns and walks away. It’s taking everything in her not to cry. She holds off the tears until her bedroom door is shut. She pulls herself together, she told Rufus that he could sleep in her room tonight. She changes and grabs the bottle of vodka and heads to the couch in the living room. Her thoughts are everywhere, so she drinks but it’s not really helping. She wants to think about something else, to forget and makes a choice. Grabs the bottle and starts walking toward Flynn’s room. Talking to him earlier was actually a relief. She knows she probably shouldn’t, and she shakes her head knowing it’s probably a bad idea. At this point though she doesn’t really care, so she knocks.


	2. Chapter 2

March 2024

Their lives were normal as it gets after what they have been through. It was going to be spring break soon, so Lucy had time off to spend time with the girls. Wyatt got some vacation time from Agent Christopher. He was going to surprise Lucy and the girls with a trip. Flynn and Amy have been begging to see where their father grew up and was from. There isn’t much to do in West Texas and Wyatt doesn’t have the fondest memories of home. But he wants to make new ones. Lucy and him already told the girls about the brave heroes at the Alamo. Once he told them about the trip, they were over the moon. And they kept asking if they were going to the Alamo. 

Lucy and Wyatt find themselves at the Alamo once again, but this time with two little ones. The Alamo is surrounded with tourists. They keep a close eye on Amy and Flynn, but it’s pretty easy because both girls have not stop talking since arriving. While in the chapel, Lucy is with the girls answering all their burning questions. Wyatt takes a moment to himself to look around. The last time he was here Bowie gave him his knife, and he left them. That mission changed the way he saw himself. He thought that he didn’t matter to anyone. Lucy brought him back to present literally. 

He feels a small hand grab on to his. He looks down and it’s Amy. “Daddy, can we go look outside now?”  
“We sure can sweetheart.” He smiles down at her while she pulls him along. He takes one last look at the inside of the chapel and sees the spot where they got through to the aqueduct. He smiles to himself thinking about how Rufus got them out of there. Once outside they walked around the gardens. 

“Daddy, mommy said you came here before. When?” Flynn asks curiously. 

“Oh we were here long before you two were born. Right, babydoll?” He gives Lucy his signature smirk. Lucy shakes her head at what he was getting at. 

“That’s right sweetheart. A very long time ago.” Lucy smiles at him. Amy and Flynn are oblivious to what is happening. 

Wyatt gets down to the girls eye level. “But do you want to know another reason why this place is so special?” They nod enthusiastically. 

“This is where your mom says she fell in love with me.” He looks up at Lucy with love in his eyes. 

“Really mommy?” Amy and Flynn in unison look to her for an answer. 

Lucy smiles down at him and reaches for his hand. He gets up and she looks up at him.  
“Yes, it is.” She gives him a sweet kiss and leans her head against his. The girls go up to them and hug them around their legs. 

After savoring the moment with their little family, they ask the girls if they want to go pick something out at the gift shop. Both of the girls picked out the Davy Crockett coonskin cap. 

Once back in the front of the Alamo. They were right about to leave when the girls said they needed to go to the bathroom. So Lucy tells Wyatt she’s going to take them back inside the gift shop where she saw a bathroom sign. 

Wyatt waits for her in the front of the chapel He notices a plaque down on the grass. It’s the letter. He knew Lucy wrote the letter that saved Texas, but he never actually got a chance to read it after their mission. 

When I was young I’d read stories about great heroes doing great deeds. The truth is, real heroes don’t look at all like I pictured. They are far from perfect. Bullheaded, stubborn, reckless. And also recklessly brave. They charge in without a thought to themselves. Not without fear or doubt, but in spite of it. We are all scared. But we are going to fight and die anyway, to give everyone else a chance at a better future. Because the future matters. Victory or Death. 

Signed the men and women of the Alamo.

Wyatt smiled to himself. He looks up to see if Lucy and the girls are on their way back. Reading the letter Lucy wrote hit him straight in the heart. He remembers the look on her face when he saw that she overheard the conversation he had with Bowie. He was embarrassed by it then, but she looked at him with admiration in her eyes. That mission brought all of them closer together, but especially him and Lucy. She keeps surprising him even now and he keeps falling in love with her over and over again.

He finally sees her walking towards him. Flynn and Amy are entertaining themselves. And he’s probably got the goofiest smile on his face. She smiles back at him almost laughing “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Cause I love you.” He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too, are you okay?” She hugs him, but is still wondering what is going on with him.

He pulls away slightly “Perfect, but can you explain to me what this is?” 

She looks down and realizes exactly what he’s referring to. She smiles and her eyes tear up a little bit seeing everything come full circle being her with him and the girls. “It’s my letter, but what about it?”

“I hadn’t read it until now. My apologies ma’am.” He answers. She looks at him in somewhat shock that it took him this long to read it. But it makes sense after the mission he hadn’t mentioned it to her again. 

“So what do you think?” She looks up at him with curiosity. 

“It is one hell of a letter.” He answers mirroring what he said to her right after the mission. 

“Well it’s the letter that created Texas, it kind of had to be.” She says playfully. Texas vs California is a long running debate in their house. She’s always messing with him about how much pride Texans have about their state and it’s history. 

He plays along “Yeah well of course.” He pauses. “But in all seriousness Lucy, I love it and it means so much to me. That mission you saved me in more ways than one. I’m still in awe that I get to call mine.” 

“Like I said Wyatt, I’ve loved you since the Alamo.” She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He holds on to her and breaths her in. He’ll never get tired of her kisses. He drags out the kiss as long as he can. They are in their own little bubble until the girls interrupt, asking if they can go get ice cream. So they begin to walk toward the ice cream shop nearby. 

Lucy takes one last look at the Alamo. She was kind of nervous about coming back here at the beginning. She was worried that it would bring up a bad taste in her mouth. But she was mistaken, it was such an amazing trip. She so grateful that she gets to make new memories here with her little family. No time travel needed. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Watching the Delta Blues episode was always so painful for me. And I think throughout season 2 there were areas in the episodes where they could have added some scenes. So that's kind of where I got the idea from. They went to San Antonio twice in the show so I figured it would bring up some memories for Lucy. And the ending I wanted to give y'all some happiness and not leave it angsty. And I thought it would be cute for Wyatt to read the letter she wrote. So let me know what y'all think. Thanks!


End file.
